


Akko and the Many Sides of Diana

by Squish13



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Personality Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: Mistakes were made, and now Akko has to deal with Diana's different aspects.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Akko and the Many Sides of Diana

**Author's Note:**

> For Splootdoolies who doesn't have an AO3 so I can't officially make this "for" them.

“It’s not my fault!” Akko shouted as a strangely colored Diana stared her down.

This  _ Diana, _ whom Akko referred to as “Plum” didn’t buy any of it. “Really? Then how else do you explain this state?” She said, gesturing to herself. But the best Akko could give was a shrug. Plum groaned, pressing a hand up to her forehead. “Of course. Will you at least gather my other pieces then?”

“Oh, yeah.” She said. “Of course.” But Akko had to stop herself before she headed out of the room. “So, uh… Any idea where they are?”

Plum gave an incredulous look. “You really think I have any clue? Why don’t you just clean up the mess you made. Gather them, and bring them back here.”

Akko then found herself pushed from the room. “Great.” She said to herself. “Now what am I gonna do?”

“C-could I help?” Tittered a meek voice from behind.

Akko looked back and was met with the sight of a Diana with mint green hair hiding behind a corner. “Hey.” She said. “I’ll take all the help I can get.”

“Really?” Mint smiled, excitement clear across her face.

“Oh, sweet. One down.” Akko celebrated for a moment before realizing what this Diana actually said. “Oh, I mean, yeah. Of course.” She stated cooly. “So, do  _ you  _ know where the other yous are?”

“No.” Mint said meekly. “But I have an idea of where to start.”

“Cool!”

Mint chuckled, hiding her face behind her hand. “ _ So cute.” _

“What?”

“Uh, let’s start with the library,” Mint quickly deflected. “You know there has to be one of my other aspects there.”

“Of course!” Akko agreed, slamming a fist into her open palm. “Why didn’t I think of that! C’mon, Minty.” She said, grabbing the Diana’s hand. “Let’s go!”

One trek to the library later and lo and behold, there was their target. Buried nose deep in some musty old tomes was yet another Diana. This had to be her studious aspect, right? Well there were no other colors in here. Just her, Mint, and this new Banana Diana. Heh, Banana Diana.

“Diana, you’re here!” Akko shouted without a care for her location as she rushed to the concentrating clone.

“Have you no manners.” Banana scolded, breaking from the brunette’s embrace. “And aside from that. Of course I’m here. Where else would I be?”

“A lot of places?” Akko shrugged. “I mean, we only have three of you right now. Well, almost.”

“Excuse me, three?”

“Uh, yeah… There may or may not be five separate Dianas right now, including you and this one over here.” Akko explained, gesturing to the copy who now seemed to be blushing like mad.

“I see.” Banana commented. “And you have no clue as to where these other aspects of myself might be?”

“No clue.” Akko said, slumping in defeat.

Though at that moment, a loud explosion sounded from down the hall. And so Banana spoke up. “Perhaps you should start there?”

“Yeah, totally.”

But before she could run off, Banana called for her attention once more. “Akko! Where do you wish for me to meet with these other aspects? You cant just leave me to my own devices.”

“Oh yeah! Mint! Take Banana over to our meeting place, ‘kay?”

“Yes, of course!” Mint quickly uttered.

And so she left them for a new chaos. A new Diana.

Akko hurried toward the source of that explosion. And upon arrival to the scene, she was met with a sight that was familiar yet strange all at the same time. Before her was the ever typical sight of Amanda being scolded by Finnelan, but this strawberry Diana was there talking back to the professor. Wait, what? There was no way Diana had a personality like that inside her. And the tones she was taking!

“What, you think the Yank is the only one capable of this mess? Give credit where it’s due.”

“Ms. Cavendish.” Finneland gasped, clutching a hand to her heart.

“Diana!” Akko shouted, running right over to the troublesome aspect. But such an action drew unwanted attention from her number one supporter of a professor.

“Ms. Kagari. Of course you had something to do with this.”

“What? No!” Well, not directly. She did split Diana which might have led to her being involved with this… Wait, getting off topic. 

And yet the professor crossed her arms, sending Akko a judgemental glare. “Really now.”

“I swear! I just…” Akko glanced over to where the American and strawberry haired aspect were trying to sneak off. Oh no she wouldn’t. Akko quickly acted and grabbed the Diana. “Needed this. Bye!”

So Akko ran as quick as she could from Finnelan’s direction. And only once feeling she was a safe distance away did she stop to catch up with the aspect of Diana.

“Nice job on giving Fins the slip.” The aspect said, giving Akko a slap on the back.

“Eh? What did you do?” Akko asked, feeling strange for being on this end of things for once.

“Pft. Don’t worry about it.” She waved away. “‘Sides, not like it was as serious as anything you’ve done.”

“Ow.” Yeah, that hurt.

And once more, the Diana aspect slapped her on the back.

“Ow!”

“By the way Akko, you looking for mes?” She asked.

“Yeah, why?”

Pink merely pointed over to a pillar where a grape colored Diana hid.

“Diana!” Akko cheered, rushing to the last aspect, leading with a great hug.

“Uh… A-Akko.” She stuttered. “P-please, l-let g-go.”

Akko backed off, ignoring the laughter coming from Pink at the scene here. “Sorry, it’s just… you have no idea how long I’ve been looking for all of you.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah!” Akko confirmed, moving in toward the shy aspect, but backing off when she flinched away. “Sorry.” She quickly apologized before remembering the most important thing. “Hey, I finally found all of you. Yes! C’mon, c’mon. We gotta go!”

Finally, every aspect Akko had split from Diana were together. And now they were all waiting in the Blue Team room.

“So, you’re all together, but how do I get you all  _ together _ ?” Akko asked.

“I actually discovered the solution just after you left me and our mint colored aspect.” Banana said. “And please, leave it to the professionals this time, Akko.”

“You heard her.” Pink said. “Out.”

“But1” Akko wanted to speak out in defense, but the answer was clear by the mumblings of every other party. “Fine.” She said, leaving the Dianas to their own devices. And after everything she did for them. Well, at least they’d be back together.

“Akko.” Came the voice of a now singular Diana Cavendish. “We need to talk.”


End file.
